Las Memorias de Hyrule
by subrosandro
Summary: Desde hace milenios, las fuerzas del Mal y del Bien han convivido en armonía a lo largo y ancho del Universo. Sin embargo, algo está a punto de cambiar. La llegada de un misterioso visitante a la capital del Imperio del Mal será el comienzo del conflicto más importante del mundo conocido. Ningún lugar será seguro, nadie podrá escapar a su destino. (ATENCION: PROLOGO SPOILERS GS)
1. Prólogo: Capítulo 1

**Bienvenidos al fanfic Memorias de Hyrule**

La historia estará dividida en varias partes, las cuales estarán subdivididas en capítulos.

Las palabras en negrita que os encontraréis a lo largo de la historia serán términos que son explicados con mas detalle en Anexos. Al final de cada cierto número de capítulos, dedicaré un Anexo a explicar dichos términos. Su lectura es opcional para la comprensión total de la historia.

IMPORTANTE: El prólogo del fanfic, y sólo el prólogo, es un spoiler de los videojuegos Golden Sun y Golden Sun: La Edad Perdida. Lo acontecido en este juego es necesario para la total comprensión del fanfic, por lo que si no los has jugado y tienes intención de hacerlo, te aconsejo que termines primero la saga antes de empezar a leer Las Memorias de Hyrule.

Espero que os guste. Es un fanfic largo, e iré publicándolo periódicamente. ¡Espero que os guste!

Un saludo

subrosandro

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

Todo empezó hace unos cuantos milenios. En una galaxia perdida en el vasto universo, existía un pequeño planeta en el cual la presencia de la magia era tan intensa que hasta su forma, en diferencia a la esférica habitual, era plana. En **Weyard**, que así se llamaba este mundo, la magia era algo común. Sus practicantes se hacían llamar **Adeptos**, y controlaban un tipo de magia denominado Alquimia o Psinergía. Esta se basaba en el control de los 4 elementos: agua, fuego, tierra y aire. La Alquimia convivía con los habitantes de Weyard haciéndoles la vida más fácil, apagando los incendios con lluvias torrenciales, mejorando los cultivos con tierra fértil, cambiando los vientos para favorecer la navegación…

Pero la codicia y el ansia de poder acabaron por corromper la pureza de algunos de los habitantes, sobre todo los Adeptos más poderosos, que querían gobernar sobre los demás con su avanzado poder. Los más sabios de Weyard, que formaban el Gran Consejo, decidieron que la única manera de evitar una futura guerra global era confinar la Alquimia de forma que nadie más pudiese volver a utilizarla. Para ello, los 72 sabios que lo formaban se sacrificaron para sellar todo el poder elemental en cuatro joyas que llamaron Estrellas Elementales. Durante el proceso, sus cuerpos se convirtieron en pequeños monstruos llamados Djinns, cuya misión era proteger dichas Estrellas de cualquier intento de robo. El líder del Consejo, considerado el mejor Adepto de Weyard, fue el responsable de controlarlos, y, para ello, se reencarnó al morir en una roca Psinérgica, que le proporcionaba un uso de esa magia casi ilimitado, aunque no por ello más poderoso. Por si alguna vez se necesitase romper el sello, se construyeron cuatro grandes faros en distintos puntos de Weyard. Si se introducían las Estrellas en el pequeño altar que coronaba la cima de cada uno, estas se romperían y liberarían todo su poder en forma de un pequeño Sol Dorado sobre el Monte Aleph, un volcán donde fueron guardadas las Estrellas, ocultas en un gran templo bajo tierra lleno de trampas. Y allí estuvieron durante mucho, mucho tiempo…

Siglos más tarde, el mundo estaba sumido en el caos. Al privarse de la Alquimia, Weyard se desestabilizó y comenzó poco a poco a desaparecer. Había mucha gente a favor de que se encendiesen los faros, pero nadie había dado el primer paso y las Estrellas seguían en el templo.

Al mismo tiempo, en la fría aldea de Ímil, a los pies del Faro de Mercurio(es decir, el faro del elemento agua), vivía un joven pero poderoso Adepto llamado Alex. Sus padres habían muerto durante una ventisca cuando él era sólo un niño. Como no tenía más familia, tuvo que sobrevivir haciendo trabajos mal pagados donde podía, sufriendo a veces por ello macabras humillaciones a manos de sus jefes. Tras años de abusos, el carácter de Alex, una vez ingenuo y amable, fue volviéndose más frío y egoísta, y su ansia de venganza crecía día tras día en su castigado corazón. Él quería ser más fuerte, tan fuerte que nadie pudiese ordenarle nada nunca, que nadie pudiese reírse de él jamás. Quería ser temido por todos los seres de Weyard.

Un día le encargaron ordenar todos los libros de la biblioteca que se habían caído de las estanterías, tras uno de los muchos terremotos que últimamente asolaban el mundo. A Alex le encantaba leer, así que siempre que le ordenaban algún trabajo en la biblioteca solía echar una ojeada a los títulos y llevarse algunos sin que se dieran cuenta. Pero ese día iba a ser distinto.

Mientras revolvía entre un montón de libros viejos, Alex encontró uno que trataba de viejas leyendas. Una de ellas, que trataba sobre el Sol Dorado, le llamó la atención. Contaba que todo aquel Adepto que tocase la luz que caería sobre el Monte Aleph el día que todos los faros estuviesen encendidos, poseería un poder tan inmenso que lo volvería totalmente invencible. Alex vio la oportunidad de salir de aquella mísera vida y de hacer pagar a todos el daño que le habían hecho, pero se dio cuenta de que si quería encender los faros tendría que conseguir ayuda de otros Adeptos. El sólo no podría sortear todas las trampas y derrotar al mismísimo Sabio, el líder del Gran Consejo.

Durante varios años, Alex viajó por todo el mundo en busca de alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar a su lado, hasta que un día, en una perdida aldea del Extremo Norte, sumida en ventiscas perpetuas, descubrió algo que lo dejo atónito. El Faro de Marte, es decir, el faro del elemento fuego, que según los libros de historia fue edificado al pie de un gran lago helado, ahora estaba a punto de ser tragado por una grieta de un tamaño descomunal. Hablando con los jefes de la aldea, desesperados por frenar la grieta que también amenazaba con tragárselos a ellos, se enteró de que habían estado entrenando a un pequeño grupo de Adeptos para que fuesen a encender los faros y poder salvar el planeta de su inequívoca destrucción. Alex, decidido, se unió a ellos, y juntos se dirigieron al Monte Aleph.


	2. Prólogo: Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: El Monte Aleph**

Tras un largo viaje a través de ríos y montañas, Alex y el grupo de guerreros norteños llegaron al Monte Aleph. Allí, los guerreros más fuertes de la comitiva, Saturos y Menardi, entraron en el templo situado bajo el monte por la fuerza, destruyendo las trampas y las puertas. Pero al llegar a la antesala de las Estrellas, se encontraron una peligrosa trampa que no lograron sortear. Cayeron en ella, y esta inició la erupción del monte, lo que provocó la caída de una gran roca ladera abajo. Esta se dirigió hacia Tale, la aldea al pie del Monte Aleph. Los Adeptos locales, al ver el peligro que suponía, trataron de frenar la roca lo suficiente para que la aldea fuese evacuada. En medio de la confusión, un joven niño llamado Félix se cayó al rio que atravesaba la aldea, desbordado por el deshielo del volcán al entrar en erupción. El pobre niño intentó mantenerse como pudo agarrado a un pilar situado en medio del río, lo único que quedaba del muelle que había sido arrancado por el torrente hacía escasos minutos. Cuando ya pensaban que podrían sacarlo, la roca finalmente pudo con los agotados Adeptos que la sostenían y cayó rodando por encima del pobre niño y de los hombres que estaban en el puerto intentado rescatarles. Saturos y Menardi contemplaron la horrible escena y, con una compasión inusual en ellos, rescataron a los caídos sin que nadie les viera. A pesar de sus graves heridas, los dieron curado, y los llevaron ante los demás guerreros. Luego siguieron merodeando por allí. Se encontraron a dos niños que les estaban espiando y los dejaron inconscientes.

Hans y Garet habían sido amigos desde la infancia. El padre de Hans fue uno de los desaparecidos durante la erupción por intentar ayudar a Félix y, sintiéndose culpable de no haber dominado mejor la Psinergía como para salvarle, empezó a entrenarse duramente. Garet era hijo del alcalde de Tale, y, para poder ayudar en su reconstrucción, decidió entrenar con Hans. Los dos recordaban el día en el que aquellos misteriosos personajes los dejaron sin sentido, y esperaban con ansia el día de volver a verlos y vengarse por la paliza que les habían dado. Luego estaba Nadia. Ella había perdido durante la erupción a su hermano Félix y a sus padres, que cayeron al río intentando salvar a su hijo. Desde aquel incidente no hablaba con nadie. Pasaba los días entrenándose en solitario.

Tres años después de aquella trágica noche, cuando ya Nadia comenzaba a recuperase psicológicamente y a relacionarse un poco más con la gente, y Hans y Garet eran unos Adeptos a tener en cuenta, el anciano más sabio de la aldea, el erudito Kraden, los hizo llamar a su casa. De camino se encontraron otra vez a Saturos y a Menardi. Hans y Garet sabían que aun no estaban preparados para vencerlos, pero por suerte los guerreros los dejaron marchar. Una vez en casa de Kraden, este les contó que, tras mucho investigar, había descubierto que Saturos y Menardi intentaban liberar la Alquimia y que hace tres años habían entrado en el templo del monte para intentar robar las Estrellas. Kraden, a pesar de su vasta sabiduría, no sabía nada respecto a ellas, aparte de lo que contaban las leyendas.

Impulsados por su curiosidad, Kraden, Hans y sus amigos decidieron comprobar que había pasado en el Monte Aleph. Saturos y Menardi los siguieron. Una vez en el templo, lograron evitar la trampa en la que habían caído los guerreros de Alex y entraron en la sala donde se escondían las Estrellas. Kraden, decidido a investigarlas desde más cerca, envió a Hans y a Garet a recogerlas. Cuando ya habían cogido dos, Saturos y Menardi entraron en la sala acompañados de Félix y de Alex. Este último había convencido a Félix de que el mundo seria destruido si no se liberaba el poder de la Alquimia, y ahora él se había unido al grupo. Saturos y Menardi tomaron como rehenes a Kraden y a Nadia y amenazaron a Hans y a Garet con matarlos si no les entregaban las Estrellas Elementales. Ellos no tuvieron más remedio que dárselas, pero cuando fueron a coger la última Estrella, la de Marte, en el momento en que Hans la levanto del pedestal, el templo entero comenzó a temblar y a derrumbarse. Los Djinns, asustados, empezaron a salir de sus escondites y a salir del templo para salvar la vida. Entonces apareció el Sabio. Alex y sus guerreros se dieron cuenta del peligro de enfrentarse al Guardián y se llevaron a Nadia y a Kraden, junto con las 3 Estrellas que tenían, antes de que el templo se derrumbase o de que el Sabio los matase. Hans y Garet, asustados por la presencia de aquella roca con un solo ojo, corrieron asustados. Sabían que no llegarían a tiempo a la puerta, pero, contra todo pronóstico, el Sabio empezó a detener la erupción y les dijo que escapasen, que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. En ese momento, una roca cayó del techo y bloqueó la puerta. El Sabio les dijo que les ayudaría a escapar, pero que a cambio deberían evitar que los cuatro faros fueran encendidos. Le ordenó a Hans que cogiese la Estrella y la mantuviese a salvo. Luego, los teletransportó a la entrada del templo.


	3. Prólogo: Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: El faro de Mercurio**

Tras despedirse de sus familiares y amigos, Hans y Garet se marcharon en busca de Alex. Tras un largo camino, llegaron a una pequeña ciudad llamada Vault, donde conocieron a Iván, un joven Adepto de Viento sediento de aventuras que se unió a su causa. Siguieron su camino hacia el frio norte, por frondosos bosques y altas montañas, hasta llegar al pueblo natal de Alex, Ímil. Allí conocieron a Mía. Ella había sido amiga de Alex desde su infancia, pero según pasaban los años iba viendo como él se volvía cada vez más frío y arisco, por lo que su amistad se había deteriorado en gran medida. Hacía poco tiempo había visto a Alex dirigiéndose al faro, pero ella no le había dado importancia, pues muchas veces los Adeptos de Mercurio iban a sus alrededores a estudiar la Psinergía que rodeaba la almenara. Mientras Hans y sus amigos estaban charlando con ella, esta sintió que alguien había abierto la puerta de acceso al faro. Fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba, y, junto a Hans y compañía, lograron entrar y sortear las trampas hasta llegar a la cima del faro. En medio del altar situado en el centro de la torre brillaba una enorme esfera de color aguamarina. Habían llegado tarde.

De repente, un grito les hizo mirar al elevador exterior, que, alimentado por la energía del recién encendido faro, había vuelto a funcionar. Allí estaban Nadia y Kraden, escoltados por Menardi. Rápidamente, Hans y sus amigos corrieron a rescatarlos, pero Saturos les cortó el paso. No tuvieron más remedio que luchar contra él, pero, por suerte, la luz que emanaba del faro, una parte ínfima del poder del Sol Dorado, debilitó lo suficiente a Saturos como para que pudiesen vencerle. Él, al ser un Adepto de Fuego, sufría horrores ante el poder de Agua emitido por la esfera aguamarina. Sin embargo, cuando Hans y los demás iban a bajar en el elevador para perseguir a Menardi, apareció Alex y les detuvo. No intentaron luchar con él, ya que todos sabían que no tenían ni la más remota posibilidad de ganar a un Adepto de Agua en la cima del faro, y menos siendo Alex, así que tuvieron que dejarles escapar. Se animaron pensando que aún podían detenerlos en los otros tres faros, pero aun así se sentían impotentes de no poder haber hecho nada por salvar a Nadia y a Kraden. Mía, tras ver la traición de Alex, juró detenerle, uniéndose para ello al grupo de Hans. Salieron del faro y, tras un día de descanso, continuaron su camino.


	4. Prólogo: Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El Faro de Venus**

Tras abandonar Ímil, Hans y su cada vez mayor compañía viajaron en busca de Alex. Tras atravesar oscuros bosques llenos de peligros, cruzar desiertos bajo un sol abrasador, y atravesar mares llenos de monstruos marinos, llegaron a una gran ciudad llamada Tolbi. Allí conocieron a su alcalde, llamado Babi, conocido por su longevidad. Se rumoreaba que tenía más de 150 años. Según les conto él, había sobrevivido gracias a un brebaje mágico que ralentizaba el envejecimiento, que había encontrado en una tierra remota llamada Lemuria, situada en mitad del océano, a la cual había llegado milagrosamente gracias a un error de navegación del timonel de su barco. Sin embargo, a Babi se le estaba acabando el elixir mágico, por lo que encomendó a Hans y los demás una misión. Tras detener a Alex, deberían ir a Lemuria a buscar más brebaje, y así poder salvar la vida del alcalde. Para ello, Babi les prestaría su barco lemurio, el único capaz de atravesar el peligroso camino hacia aquella legendaria tierra. Salieron de Tolbi y se dirigieron al desierto que separaba el Faro de Venus de la ciudad de Babi.

En Suhalla, un pueblecito a la entrada del desierto, descubrieron que Alex y sus secuaces habían atacado a los soldados de Tolbi y habían raptado a Sole. Ella era el símbolo de Lalivero, la ciudad a los pies del faro. Debido a sus poderes psinérgicos, circulaba la leyenda de que había caído del cielo para bendecir a todos sus habitantes, y por ello en la ciudad era tratada casi como una diosa. En Lalivero, por orden de Babi, se estaba construyendo un faro de proporciones descomunales con el propósito de localizar un camino seguro hacia Lemuria, pues sólo tenían un barco lemurio y no querían perderlo en uno de los peligrosos remolinos que rodeaban la tierra añorada por Babi. Para que los obreros de Lalivero trabajasen más aprisa, el longevo alcalde mantenía presa a Sole y anunciaba que solo una vez su faro estuviese terminado la liberaría. Pero el faro que les interesaba a Hans y sus compañeros estaba justo al lado, el Faro de Venus, al cual ellos subieron rápidamente para tratar de detener a Alex y, de paso, rescatar a Sole.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Saturos y Menardi trataron de detenerlos, mientras que Félix y Sole observaban la batalla desde un lateral. Tras un sangriento combate, Hans y los demás lograron acabar con ellos. Pero, con su último suspiro, Saturos lanzo la Estrella de Venus al altar, y encendió el faro. Entonces este, sacudido hasta sus cimientos por la liberación de toda la Psinergía acumulada en la Estrella, empezó a temblar y a derrumbarse. Sole, que estaba apoyada en un lateral del faro para evitar ser alcanzada durante la batalla, se cayó al océano por efecto del seísmo, y Félix, en un gesto de heroísmo casi suicida, saltó tras ella para rescatarla.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña península llamada Idejima, a los pies del faro, Nadia, Kraden y Alex esperaban pacientemente a que Saturos y Menardi volviesen, para continuar su viaje. Pero, por efecto del terremoto, la península se separó del continente y empezó a flotar a la deriva en el océano. Mientras pensaban en cómo salir de allí, descubrieron en la playa de Idejima a Félix y a Sole, que con sus últimas fuerzas, habían logrado nadar hacia la neonata isla. Por suerte, estaban vivos. Tras una deriva de varios días, donde el hambre y la sed atormentaron a los Adeptos, en el horizonte por fin se divisó tierra, un nuevo continente. Sin embargo, la ilusión de salir de aquella prisión flotante se desvaneció tan pronto la isla pasó de largo. Entonces ocurrió una catástrofe, que, irónicamente, les salvo la vida. Un tsunami de gigantescas proporciones chocó contra la isla y la unió al continente, y no solo eso, sino que también desplazo el continente entero y los unió a los dos que lo rodeaban, formando un megacontinente. El mundo de Weyard, ahora provisto de nuevo de la Psinergía, estaba cambiando.


	5. Prólogo: Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Lemuria**

Tras recuperarse del impacto de la isla, Félix, Nadia, Sole y Kraden (Alex ya se había ido), fueron a buscar un barco para poder ir al Mar del Oeste, que es donde se encontraban los faros restantes. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era imposible, ya que al unirse los tres continentes habían formado una barrera de arrecifes que había cerrado el canal entre los mares.

En una ciudad llamada Madra encontraron a un Adepto de Agua llamado Piers, que los madrenses habían encerrado por creer que era un pirata. El repetía todo el rato que se habían equivocado, que él no había hecho nada, pero los guardias no le creían. Félix se dio cuenta de que un Adepto más podría serles de ayuda, así que fue a buscar al jefe de los piratas, Briggs, para que testificase a favor de Piers. Tras unas jornadas de viaje, lo encontraron en una ciudad llamada Alhalfra y allí, tras una paliza, lo capturaron y lo interrogaron. Briggs confesó que no conocía a ningún Piers, lo que lo absolvía del crimen que le acusaban y, gracias a ello, quedó libre.

Desgraciadamente, mientras estaban fuera, una tribu de guerreros salvajes llamados Kibombos saquearon Madra y se llevaron la posesión más preciada de Piers, un orbe mágico de color azabache. Este, al enterarse del robo, fue directo al poblado de los bárbaros a recuperarlo. Félix y los demás lo siguieron para ayudarle, y, si había suerte, unirlo a su causa. Tras una violenta batalla con los salvajes, Félix y sus compañeros lograron recuperar el orbe.

Mientras descansaban y curaban sus heridas, Piers les confesó que era un capitán lemurio que, mientras navegaba con su barco, fue arrastrado por el tsunami. Kraden estaba deseoso de ver Lemuria, porque su mentor, Babi, le había hablado de un bebedizo mágico que otorgaba la eterna juventud. Así que decidieron acompañar a Piers de vuelta a su tierra, y, si había suerte, descubrir en aquella lejana tierra una manera de cruzar al otro océano y continuar con su misión de encender los faros.

Piers les contó que el Orbe Negro que habían recuperado de manos de los Kilombos era en realidad un artefacto mágico que canalizaba la Psinergía de los Adeptos hacia el timón de los barcos lemurios, lo que permitía a su timonel maniobrar con gran maestría, algo clave para sortear los peligros del camino hacia Lemuria, repleto de fiordos y arrecifes, y, por supuesto, de remolinos.

Pero pronto surgió otro problema. Cuando cargaban provisiones en una de las islas que rodeaban Lemuria se enteraron de que el guardián de los mares, Poseidón, un ser mitad hombre mitad pez con un poder de agua superior al de cualquier adepto humano, se había establecido en el mar que rodeaba Lemuria, impidiendo la entrada a la tierra natal de Piers. Presumiblemente, había sido él el causante del tsunami.

Buscando una forma de derrotar al titán marino, el grupo de Félix atracó en Champa, la ciudad natal de Briggs y uno de los principales puntos de encuentro de los piratas del Mar del Este. Allí conocieron a la abuela de Briggs, una señora enigmática y de fuerte carácter, pero muy sabia. Esta les dijo que para poder vencer a Poseidón tendrían que atacarle con su némesis, un tridente mágico que había pertenecido a una antigua civilización, la cual, temerosa de su propia creación, había dividido el arma en tres partes para que sólo cuando fuera necesaria se pudiese volver a forjar y empuñar.

Cuando iban a partir en busca de los pedazos del tridente, a la salida de Champa, Félix y sus amigos se encontraron con Alex y otros dos guerreros del norte, llamados Karst y Agatio. Alex les comunicó una triste noticia. Babi, desprovisto del brebaje lemurio, había fallecido en su cama, por muerte natural.

Tras realizar un periplo por todo el mar del Este buscando los pedazos del tridente, finalmente lograron reunirlos todos. De regreso a Champa, la matriarca de los piratas forjó de nuevo el arma y, tras pertrecharse con todo lo necesario, Félix y los demás pusieron rumbo a Lemuria. Tras entablar un durísimo combate contra Poseidón, consiguieron al fin entrar en la ciudad perdida.

Allí, se dirigieron a la Corte, donde el rey Hidros, monarca de Lemuria, les puso al corriente de unas noticias apremiantes. Weyard, desprovisto de Psinergía, estaba desapareciendo más rápido de lo que Félix había podido imaginar. El rey había encomendado a Piers la secreta misión de encender los faros para detener la inexorable destrucción del mundo y, él, mientras buscaba la manera de salir de Lemuria sin ser visto, había sido arrastrado, para su fortuna, por el tsunami. Viendo que Félix y los demás tenían la misma misión, el lemurio decidió unirse a ellos.

Tras una copiosa cena repleta de diversos pescados exóticos, el grupo de Adeptos, ahora más numeroso, salió de Lemuria. Como regalo de despedida, el rey Hidros les había otorgado un valioso artefacto alquímico que les permitiría abrirse paso por los fiordos para llegar al hasta entonces inaccesible mar del Oeste. Los dos faros restantes les esperaban, pero el tiempo apremiaba, pues los días de Weyard estaban contados.


	6. Prólogo: Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: El faro de Júpiter**

Una vez cruzado el canal hacia el Mar del Oeste, Félix y los demás pusieron rumbo al faro de Júpiter. Tras sortear las peligrosas trampas de la torre, los Adeptos llegaron al penúltimo piso de la misma. Allí se encontraron con Hans y su grupo, que estaban intentando evitar que la Psinergía de viento también fuese liberada. Desgraciadamente, habían caído en una trampa tendida por Karst y Agatio, los guerreros norteños de Alex. Atrapados, nada pudieron hacer contra ellos, que, tras vapulearlos, le quitaron la Estrella de Marte a Hans. Félix, impasible, subió a la cima del faro y colocó la Estrella en el altar. El tercer faro estaba encendido.

Karst y Agatio subieron a contemplar el espectáculo. Tras ver la enorme esfera de color púrpura brillar encima del altar, los dos guerreros se encararon con el grupo de Félix. Una sonora carcajada salió de la garganta de Agatio, que les espetó:

-Habéis sido de gran ayuda durante todo este tiempo. Con vuestros esfuerzos hemos logrado encender tres de los cuatro faros. Sin embargo, ahora que tenemos la Estrella de Marte, no os necesitamos más. El último faro se encuentra a las afueras de nuestra aldea. ¡Seremos nosotros quienes encendamos el faro, y nos llevaremos toda la gloria!

Tras estas palabras, Agatio conjuró una bola de fuego y la lanzó contra Félix. Afortunadamente, Sole fue rápida y logró crear un escudo que le salvó de una muerte segura. Este fue el comienzo de una encarnizada batalla a la luz del faro que acabaría con la derrota, no sin gran esfuerzo, de los guerreros del norte.

Pero cuando Félix iba a dar el golpe de gracia, Alex apareció y creó una densa niebla. Cuando, con sus últimas fuerzas, Sole logró despejarla, los tres habían desaparecido.

Hans y su grupo lograron liberarse de la trampa, pero cuando llegaron a la cima del faro todo había terminado. Habían vuelto a fracasar en su intento de detener la liberación de la Alquimia.

Los dos grupos acordaron reunirse en la casa de la Maestra Hamma, la hermana de Iván, que vivía en una aldea a los pies del faro. Tras una larga charla, en la cual tanto Hans como Félix expusieron sus argumentos sobre si deberían o no encender los faros, y, sobre todo después de escuchar Hans las palabras del rey Hidros, los dos grupos estuvieron de acuerdo en que si querían salvar Weyard, la Alquimia debía de ser liberada. Así que decidieron unir sus fuerzas y poner rumbo hacia el último faro, en parte por si Alex fallaba en su cometido, y en parte para acabar con los dos arrogantes guerreros del norte. El deseo de venganza ardía en sus corazones.


	7. Prólogo: Capítulo final

**Capítulo final  
**  
Tras superar fuertes ventiscas y temperaturas bajo cero, Félix y los demás por fin llegaron a Prox, la norteña aldea a los pies del faro. Allí se enteraron de que ellos ya habían iniciado el ascenso hacia el faro, así que fueron detrás. A los pies de la torre se extendía un tremendo vacío que crecía poco a poco. Tendrían que darse prisa si no querían que el faro cayese en el abismo y fuese imposible evitar la destrucción del mundo. Tras sortear durísimas trampas, llegaron a una sala donde dos enormes dragones de fuego les cortaban el paso. Tras un duro combate contra ellos, los dragones, semiinconscientes, se transformaron en Karst y Agatio. A duras penas lograron farfullar que, estando a punto de encender el faro, un misterioso ser los había transformado en dragones. Le pidieron a Félix que encendiese el faro por ellos, y Agatio le entregó la Estrella de Marte. Con ella en su poder, Félix y los demás lograron subir a la cima del faro.

Allí estaba el altar del cuarto faro. La Alquimia estaba a punto de ser liberada. Félix caminó seguro hacia el altar, confiado en que toda esta historia terminaría pronto. Pero entonces apareció alguien. Una enorme roca con un solo ojo cerró el paso al Adepto de Tierra. Era el Sabio. Se dirigió a Hans y le dijo:

-¡Traidores! Me habéis desobedecido! Os dije que evitaseis que encendiesen los faros, no que les ayudaseis a hacerlo.

-Pero gran Sabio,- contestó Hans, midiendo sus palabras- si no liberamos la Alquimia el mundo de Weyard será destruido.

-Y si la liberáis, la humanidad de encargara de hacerlo, como hizo en el pasado.

-No tiene por qué- le reprochó Kraden- podemos utilizar la Alquimia para hacer el bien. Con ella podríamos crear grandes ciudades y avanzar como civilización. Podría ser el inicio de una nueva edad dorada.

-Los humanos somos por naturaleza egoístas. Llevo sobre esta tierra muchos más años que todos vosotros juntos, y he podido observar con detenimiento la forma de ser y de pensar de la humanidad. La ambición, el ansia de poder, es característica de nuestra especie. Siempre va a haber alguien dispuesto a utilizar el poder de la Alquimia sobre los demás, y, de hecho, ya lo hay... Mientras nosotros hablamos, vuestro amigo Alex está escalando el Monte Aleph.

-¿El Monte Aleph? –pregunto Mía- ¿Qué hace Alex tan lejos de aquí?

-Ha sido más inteligente que vosotros. Sabe que cuando los cuatro faros sean encendidos, todo el poder antaño sellado, la Alquimia pura, se concentrará sobre el Monte Aleph. Aquel al que bañe esa luz sagrada, el llamado Sol Dorado, recibirá un poder sin límites y la vida eterna. Alex ambiciona todo esto, os ha estado utilizando desde el principio, a vosotros, a Saturos y a Menardi, a Karst y Agatio, para lograr su propósito. Él es el verdadero peligro, por eso los faros no deben de ser encendidos.

Una exclamación de sorpresa general sonó entre el rugir de la ventisca que arreciaba por momentos.

-¿Qué? No es posible... –murmuró Mía- Alex nunca haría algo así... Lo conozco desde pequeño. Puede que en estos últimos años se haya vuelto más frío y egoísta, pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón.

-De todos modos -dijo Félix- sino liberamos la Alquimia, Weyard estará condenado igualmente a su destrucción. Así que no tenemos más remedio que encender este faro.

-Veo que no os puedo hacer cambiar de opinión. Mi papel como guardián me impide intervenir en las acciones de la humanidad...

-¡Pues entonces apártate –bramó Garet- y deja a Félix encender el faro!

-Sin embargo –continuó el Sabio- podría ocurrir un milagro... Un milagro que impidiese que el faro fuese encendido. Un milagro..., ¡como este!

De repente, un rugido infernal ahogó el aullido constante de la ventisca. Una sombra gigantesca se fue acercando al faro. Pronto, Félix y los demás pudieron vislumbrar que esa misteriosa criatura que se acercaba no era ni nada más ni nada menos que un dragón de tres cabezas.

-¿Este es tu milagro? ¿Otro jodido dragón? –gritó Garet, desenvainando su espada- Acabamos de derrotar a otros dos, este será pan comido.

A pesar de sus palabras optimistas, había miedo en los ojos de los guerreros.

Kraden, nada más ver que su nuevo enemigo era también un dragón, se quedó pensativo. No podía ser una coincidencia. Si los otros dos eran Karst y Agatio transformados por un misterioso ser, y este tenía tres cabezas, pensó el erudito, no podían ser más que...

-¡FÉLIX! ¡DETENTE! –gritó Kraden- ese dragón es en realidad...

Pero era ya tarde, la batalla ya había comenzado. Y desgraciadamente, esta vez no fue pan comido. Sin embargo, la derrota no era una opción. El faro debía de ser encendido. Con el poder de los ocho guerreros juntos, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad y coraje, los Adeptos lograron acabar con el dragón.

Tras darle el golpe de gracia, el dragón se transformo tal y como habían hecho los dos anteriores. En el suelo yacían tres cuerpos, dos hombres y una mujer.

-Me lo temía... –las palabras de Kraden apenas salían temblorosamente de su boca- son vuestros padres...

Efectivamente, eran el padre de Hans y los padres de Félix y Nadia. La sonrisa y el color se borraron de la cara de los dos guerreros, mientras que a Nadia le fallaron las piernas y se echó a llorar. Piers y Mía intentaron curar a los tres caídos, sin éxito.

-¡SABIO!- gritó entre sollozos Félix- ¡no eres digno de ser llamado guardián, no eres más que un demonio sin alma! Pero la muerte de mis padres no será en vano, ¡pienso encender el faro y acabar con esta historia de una vez por todas!

Tras estas palabras, Félix se dirigió al altar y arrojó la Estrella de Marte. Una enorme bola de luz carmesí se formó sobre sus cabezas. Por fin, los cuatro faros habían sido encendidos.

De repente, los guerreros empezaron a escuchar voces de gente que se encontraba en otros faros. Les contaban que el Sabio se les había aparecido en sueños y les había avisado de que se apartasen de las almenaras y del Monte Aleph, pues serían lugares peligrosos durante la liberación de la Alquimia. Todos se extrañaron, pues a pesar de haber utilizado sin escrúpulos a sus propios padres contra ellos, el Sabio ahora parecía estar intentando salvar a la gente.

Pero no había tiempo para reflexionar. El faro empezó a temblar, así que los guerreros intentaron huir con los cuerpos de sus padres. Desgraciadamente, era demasiado tarde. Las esferas de los faros se rompieron, y una intensa luz salió de ellas. La luz de Marte les cogió de lleno a todos.

Cuando por fin todo se despejó, Félix abrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos y a frotarlos. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Al volver a abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión. Los tres guerreros caídos, sus padres, se encontraban de pie, sin ningún rasguño. De algún modo, la luz de Marte los había resucitado.

Mientras tanto, en el Monte Aleph, Alex había llegado por fin a la cima, justo a tiempo para recibir de lleno la luz del Sol Dorado. Tras bañar el haz de Alquimia pura su cuerpo, Alex, deseoso de probar sus nuevos poderes, intentó convocar una tormenta eléctrica. Sin embargó, no apareció ni una chispa.

-No entiendo nada..., ¿si se supone que tengo un poder ilimitado, como es que no puedo convocar una simple tormenta?

-Igual no es tan ilimitado como tú crees...

Alex, sorprendido, se dio la vuelta. Flotando en el aire, una gran roca de un solo ojo lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y a que te refieres?, ¿acaso el Sol Dorado no me ha conferido el poder supremo de la Alquimia?, ¿acaso no soy inmortal?- preguntó nerviosamente el Adepto.

-Me llaman el Sabio. Y sí, el poder es tuyo, pero eso no significa que tenga la fuerza que tu esperabas. Simplemente, tu Psinergía es algo más potente, y tu vida un poco más larga...

Alex no podía creerlo. El esfuerzo de tantos años parecía desmoronarse por momentos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¡ahora soy invencible, prueba un poco de mi poder! ¡_Fuerza!_

Un haz de energía salió de la mano de Alex directo al Sabio. Este, sin pestañear, murmuró _"Reflejar"_. El rayo salió rebotado y terminó impactando contra su lanzador, tirándolo al suelo.

-No...entiendo...nada...Mi...sueño...perdido...

-Alex, no eres invencible, tu poder tiene límites, al igual que tu cuerpo. Y tampoco eres el único poseedor del poder de la Alquimia. La luz de Marte ha alcanzado de lleno a Félix y los demás guerreros, y eso les ha dado parte del poder del Sol Dorado.

El suelo de repente comenzó a temblar violentamente. Alex, que trataba de levantarse, volvió a caer al suelo debido al fuerte seísmo.

-El Monte Aleph se está derrumbando debido a la gran carga energética que acaba de recibir. Tu egoísmo y tu ansia de poder han sido tu perdición. Venir hasta aquí ha sido un error, ahora serás enterrado junto con toda la montaña...

El monte finalmente se colapsó, y toneladas de piedra cayeron en todas direcciones provocando un gran estruendo. El Sabio se acercó a observar el desastre. Tras un rato esperando, suspiró aliviado.

-Ha estado cerca...-pensó el Sabio- si la montaña llega a tardar unos minutos más en derrumbarse, Alex se hubiese dado cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. Recibir de pleno una de las más poderosas energías del universo no es algo que un cuerpo humano asimile rápidamente. Pero unos instantes más y la Psinergía de Alex hubiese crecido tanto que probablemente hubiese podido escapar. Si pudiese interferir en las acciones de la humanidad todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil...

El Sabio ya había dado media vuelta y se dirigía a comprobar si los habitantes de Tale habían escapado después de su aviso cuando ocurrió... un milagro. Un milagro que quiso que el poder del Sol Dorado se asentase lo suficiente en el maltrecho cuerpo de Alex como para que este, en un desesperado intento de sobrevivir, lograse crear un escudo de energía a su alrededor. Un milagro que permitió que ese débil escudo resistiese la caída de toneladas de roca.

Un milagro que sellaría el destino del universo.

El Sabio se volvió, temiéndose lo peor, al oír una explosión a su espalda. Cuando se despejó el humo, pudo vislumbrar la figura de Alex flotando en el aire. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de ondas psinérgicas muy energéticas que alteraban la atmósfera del lugar. Comenzaron a saltar chispas de su cuerpo en todas direcciones. El Sabio observó una leve sonrisa en el semblante impávido de Alex, que estaba tan sorprendido como él del giro de los acontecimientos. De repente, Alex estalló en una carcajada macabra, mezcla de su ira y del júbilo producido por poseer un poder infinito.

Entonces, Alex alzó lentamente la mano hacia el Sabio y con una voz fría, serena y llena de odio, dijo.

-Que iluso... ¿pensaste que me podrías engañar con tus absurdas historias? Las leyendas hablaban claramente de un poder infinito, el que poseo yo ahora. Pero no estés triste, siéntete orgulloso, pues tendrás el privilegio de ser el primero que caiga ante el poder del Sol Dorado. _¡Rayo Agudo!_.

Un rayo calorífico de grandes dimensiones salió de la mano de Alex y desintegró por completo al Sabio. Lo único que quedo de él fueron pequeños fragmentos de roca que se desperdigaron por todo el lugar.

Durante los siguientes meses Weyard sufrió tormentas, inundaciones, erupciones y otros fenómenos naturales catastróficos que causaron numerosas muertes a lo largo y ancho de los continentes, sobre todo en la ciudad de Ímil, que desapareció por completo bajo la lava de un volcán aledaño. Todas estas catástrofes fueron atribuidas a la liberación de la Alquimia. Pero ningún Adepto sabía que en realidad se había consumado la tan ansiada venganza de Alex.

Un día, las catástrofes desaparecieron. Y no se supo en Weyard nada más de Alex.


	8. Anexo Prólogo

**Anexo Capítulo 1**

**Weyard:** Mundo plano formado originalmente por 6 continentes, reducidos a 4 tras el tsunami provocado por Poseidón. Tras la liberación de la Alquimia, las cataratas de los bordes desaparecieron, por lo que Weyard pudo prosperar, llegando su civilización a alcanzar un nivel de vida nunca visto en su historia.

**Adeptos**: Los Adeptos extraen su poder de la naturaleza, canalizándolo a través de su sistema nervioso. Al ser sellada la Alquimia, la Psinergía del ambiente empezó a disminuir de intensidad con el tiempo, al no poder ser renovada, por lo que su poder se redujo notablemente.

Los Adeptos pueden, o bien nacer así por ser hijo de uno, o bien por contacto prolongado con una Piedra Psinérgica, muy escasas y sólo presentes en lugares donde antaño hubo una gran cantidad de Alquimia concentrada. Existen cuatro tipos de Adeptos, según el tipo de poder que canalicen.

**Adepto de agua**: También llamados Adeptos de Mercurio. Controlan el poder del agua en los 3 estados, aunque suelen decantarse por su forma sólida. Son grandes curanderos, por lo que muchos de ellos se dedican a tratar a enfermos.

Alex es un ejemplo de Adepto de agua

**Adepto de fuego:** También llamados Adeptos de Marte. Controlan el poder del fuego y el magma. Su Psinergía es totalmente ofensiva, por lo que suelen ser unos poderosos guerreros.

Menardi es un ejemplo de Adepta de fuego

**Adepto de tierra:** También llamados Adeptos de Venus. Controlan el poder de la tierra y las plantas. Son equilibrados, ya que poseen Psinergía tanto curativa como ofensiva.

Félix es un ejemplo de Adepto de tierra

**Adepto de viento:** También llamados Adeptos de Júpiter. Controlan el poder del viento y el rayo. Son rápidos, y poseen Psinergías útiles, como el poder de revelar lo invisible o el de leer la mente.

Iván es un ejemplo de Adepto de Viento


	9. Primera parte: Capítulo 1: La rebelión

**Capítulo 1: La rebelión**

Aún no había amanecido en el lejano planeta de Beaufar, cuando el estruendo de un cuerno orco anunció el comienzo de la jornada laboral a los más de mil trescientos mineros, que cada día extraían toneladas de beauxelita de las minas que rodeaban la capital. Este raro pero valioso mineral había sido el principal impulsor económico de esta fría colonia del **Través Neutral**. Sin embargo, su difícil prospección había llevado al caudillo orco, líder de esta colonia, a reducir los descansos y a anular las breves vacaciones de las que podía disponer un minero, para así poder cumplir los plazos de producción que exigía el **Imperio**. Combinado con las condiciones casi inhumanas que soportaban y las eventuales explosiones de grisú que en cualquier momento podían causar la muerte de varios desafortunados trabajadores, el descontento general se extendía por todo el proletariado como una olla a presión, cuya espita no era capaz de desalojar el vapor sobrante. Cuando el caudillo anunció una reducción en la paga semanal debido al bajo índice de producción que estaban obteniendo, se produjo lo que irremediablemente ocurría en todos los ámbitos laborales abusivos. Los mineros se levantaron contra los orcos.

Comenzó como un acto aislado, unos pocos mineros que habían aprovechado la dinamita utilizada en la prospección para explosionar uno de los bloques de viviendas orcas. Pero como si de una reacción en cadena se tratase, se fueron sucedieron más y más explosiones y ataques durante el resto del día. Al caer el alba, los mineros, que superaban ampliamente en número a los guardias orcos, se habían hecho con el control del polvorín y comenzaban a colocar cargas explosivas en la puerta de la muralla de la ciudad. También habían tomado el portal, que habían cerrado temporalmente para evitar la llegada de refuerzos. La caída de la capital estaba cerca.

Thurk'hal se había alistado en la **Mano Negra** en cuanto pudo sostener un arma. Pertenecía a una familia, que, como la mayoría de las familias tradicionales orcas, se había dedicado desde muchas generaciones atrás al arte de la guerra. Rápidamente destaco entre los demás reclutas, ascendiendo y llegando a teniente coronel en el apogeo de su carrera. Sin embargo, tras una actuación desafortunada en una operación militar contra unos rebeldes, que concluyó con la pérdida de casi toda su unidad, Thurk'hal fue "retirado voluntariamente" del ámbito militar, y se le ofreció como compensación el puesto de caudillo de una pequeña colonia minera. El orco encontraba aborrecible su nuevo trabajo, y la falta de acción repercutía en su estado de ánimo, irascible debido al ansia de sangre contenida. La rebelión le brindó una oportunidad de volver a experimentar aquello para lo que había sido entrenado desde pequeño, así que en cuanto supo que los mineros se habían levantado, fue directo a enfundarse su vieja y pesada armadura, que tenía colgada encima de su cama como una preciada reliquia del pasado. No encontraba el momento de ponerse a rebanar cabezas.

Al mismo tiempo, en la capital cundía el pánico. La gente corría de un lado a otro buscando a sus seres queridos desesperadamente, mientras las familias de los sublevados escapaban de los guardias orcos que, ante la muerte de sus compañeros, no dudaban en asesinar a sangre fría a todo aquel que perteneciese a una familia minera como acto de venganza personal. Afortunadamente para ellos, los guardias dejaron la macabra persecución tan pronto como el caudillo salió a la plaza principal y comenzó a organizar la defensa.

En una taberna de la zona alta de la ciudad, la noticia de la rebelión parecía no haber llegado, o, presumiblemente, parecía no haberle importado a nadie. Los cuatro borrachos de siempre se apoyaban pesadamente en la barra saboreando cada trago del pestilente licor que el tabernero parecía no tener ningún reparo en servirles. Aparentemente, para los borrachos era casi como néctar de ambrosía. En una mesa situada a la luz de un lúgubre candil, un grupo de obreros disfrutaban de su único momento de ocio apostando su escasa asignación semanal a los dados. La única figura que destacaba en esa decrépita estampa era la de un joven embutido en una túnica que en sus tiempos debía de haber sido de un azul brillante. Bebía un vaso de whisky apoyado en la barra, sumido en sus pensamientos.

La escena se vio interrumpida de pronto por un guardia orco que irrumpió sin miramientos en la taberna. Antorcha en mano, parecía estar avisando puerta por puerta del caos que se avecinaba. Al ver que nadie le hacía caso, salió con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado. No perdería tiempo salvando a un par de borrachos de los rebeldes, con un poco de suerte morirían intoxicados por el garrafón antes de que llegasen. Sin embargo, poco después del aviso, el hombre de la túnica pago su copa y se fue sin decir adiós. Ninguno de los presentes le echaría de menos.

La primera explosión se oyó poco después. Enormes cascotes de piedra volaron por los aires, cayendo sobre las casas cercanas. Por la enorme brecha que la dinamita produjo en la muralla, extendiendo la puerta casi al doble de su tamaño original, los rebeldes entraron en tropel esgrimiendo picos, horcas y las armas que les habían robado a los guardias. El caudillo mandó a sus hombres cargar contra ellos. A los pocos segundos, una sangrienta batalla se extendía a lo largo de toda la entrada. A pesar de la superioridad física de los orcos y a sus pesadas armaduras, los rebeldes estaban en proporción de cinco a uno. Thurk'hal ordenó retirarse a la plaza a los pocos guardias que aún quedaban en pie, rodeados por una masa de mineros con ansias de venganza. El líder orco sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, pero iba a llevarse al mayor número de enemigos con él.

Los rebeldes, conscientes de su inminente victoria, cargaron contra los guardias de la plaza. Estaban a sólo unos metros de llegar cuando una enorme bola de fuego rayó la oscuridad e impactó contra la vanguardia de los rebeldes. Varios cuerpos salieron volando envueltos en llamas, mientras que el fuego se había prendido en las harapientas ropas de varios mineros, que corrían desesperados. A los pocos segundos, una segunda bola impactó justo en la retaguardia, causando estragos similares y atrapando a los rebeldes entre dos muros ígneos Desesperados, muchos intentaron cruzar las llamas para salir de aquella muerte segura. Sólo unos pocos sobrevivieron y lograron escapar a los bosques cercanos.

Los orcos contemplaron la escena con admiración. Los más supersticiosos se habían echado al suelo rezando a sus dioses, pronunciando incongruentes oraciones en las que se mezclaban alabanzas por lo ocurrido y ruegos para que ellos no fuesen los siguientes. Thurk'hal, sin embargo, miraba en dirección contraria. Sabía que lo que acababa de contemplar no era obra de ningún dios, sino de un mago, y uno muy poderoso. Y allí estaba, un joven con una túnica de mago de un color azul apagado, cuya sonrisa era la de un artista que contempla orgulloso su propia obra. Esta noche, pensó Thurk'hal esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, habría fiesta. Y él sería su invitado de honor.


	10. Prim parte: Cap 2: El trono de un Dios

**Capítulo 2: El trono de un Dios**

Cualquiera que viese aquella estancia pensaría que había entrado en la sala del trono de algún dios. Las enormes paredes recubiertas de frescos de diversos lugares y épocas representaban batallas que solo recordaban los libros de historia. En el suelo, una larga y oscura alfombra conectaba la puerta de la colosal sala, franqueada por dos guardias orcos de indudable habilidad en combate, al enorme trono que presidía el lugar. Reposaba en él una gigantesca figura de al menos cuatro metros. No se podían adivinar sus facciones, pues la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura negra como el ébano. No se veían abolladuras ni cortes, lo que indicaba la excelente calidad de la misma teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de batallas en las que había tomado parte.

Lo primero en lo que uno se fijaba al encontrase por primera vez con el Emperador era en su aterrador yelmo, que tapaba su cara por completo a excepción de dos orificios que dejaban ver un par de ojos rojo sangre. En la parte superior, sobresalían dos cuernos negros que conferían un aspecto diabólico a la figura. También llamaba la atención un artilugio extraño que sobresalía de su espalda. Los pocos que habían visto en combate al Emperador sabían que no era otra cosa que su arma favorita, un lanzador de proyectiles que desintegraban a todo aquel ser orgánico que tuviese la desgracia de ser su objetivo. Cariñosamente, el Emperador los llamaba **Misiles Muerte**. Aún estando tranquilamente en su trono, su aspecto resultaba aterrador.

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujir, rompiendo el silencio de la estancia. La atravesó un pequeño esqueleto ataviado con un frac y con la cabeza cubierta por una elegante chistera. Nada más pisar la alfombra, se hizo a un lado. Portaba un bastón de cristal coronado por una pequeña calavera decorativa. Tras hacer un sonido parecido al de un carraspeo, la extraña figura golpeó tres veces el suelo con la punta del bastón para luego anunciar, con una simpática voz aguda que no pegaba con su naturaleza de ultratumba:

-Su alteza **Ganondorf**, Rey de los ladrones.

Una figura mucho más grande atravesó la puerta. Medía alrededor de dos metros y tenía la tez oscura, que contrastaba con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos ambarinos. Vestía una armadura negra con motivos dorados y una capa bicolor, negra por fuera y roja por dentro. En su cintura portaba una **espada plateada**.

Ganondorf avanzó lentamente hacia el Emperador. Al llegar al trono, hizo una rápida reverencia mientras pronunciaba de forma casi automática el saludo protocolario "Emperador Genonheart, mi alma está a su servicio". El Emperador, que hasta ese momento no parecía haberse inmutado de la entrada de Ganondorf, movió la cabeza.

-Déjame adivinar, la **República** nos ha declarado la guerra y en estos momentos están asediando la capital.

-No tendrás esa suerte, hermano, **Gerudo** está más tranquilo que la Torre un día festivo- dijo Ganondorf esbozando una sonrisa- Pero tengo interesantes noticias para ti. La reunión con el embajador republicano sobre la venta de argelita se ha pospuesto para el lunes. Ah, y recuerda que tienes que inaugurar el nuevo coliseo del barrio sur.

Todo lo que obtuvo Ganondorf por respuesta fue un bufido de exasperación. El visitante soltó una carcajada.

-Venga, si sabes que te encantan las inauguraciones. Siempre acabas tú sólo con todos los canapés. Me parece a mí que los de catering aún no debieron entender que un cuerpo tamaño "imperial" no se llena a base de tostadas con paté.

-Si me diesen un **medín** por cada reunión, entrevista o acto al que he asistido desde mi último combate podría comprarme diez Repúblicas. Ellos son más inteligentes, tienen cientos de senadores que se reparten los marrones diplomáticos, y así tienen todo el tiempo de mundo para rascar su democrático culo.

-Pues ya sabes, hermano- respondió Ganondorf con una sonrisa-, coge un par de orcos, nómbralos senadores, y así podrás dedicar quince horas al día a quejarte de tu miserable vida en vez de las diez de rigor. Lo que hay que oír, ¡y yo trabajando todo el día como un esclavo!

-Sí hermanito, ya veo que te tienen "negro".

-Calla, calla, no sabes tú lo que me ahorro yo en crema solar.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada a la vez. El informe diario era el único momento en el que el Emperador y su hermano pequeño podían verse, y el principal motivo por el que Genonheart no había nombrado a una secretaria para ello. Aunque no lo pareciese, siempre había algo que hacer.

-Bueno Ganondorf, si me disculpas tengo que seguir con la ardua tarea de contar los caballos que hay en los frescos de la sala. Puedes retirarte.

-Chist, chist... un momento. Cuando digo que hay algo interesante es que lo hay- Ganondorf sonrió para sus adentros, había dejado lo mejor para el final, siempre lo hacía- Ayer los mineros de Beaufar se rebelaron y atacaron la capital.

-Hermano, sabes que prefiero las malas noticias al principio. Beaufar es uno de nuestros principales productores de beauxelita del Través. Perderlo nos costará caro.

-No te preocupes, la rebelión fue sofocada. Thurk'hal hizo un buen trabajo a pesar de lo que se dice de él. Aunque, según he oído, los orcos hubiesen sido derrotados sino llega a ser por.., ¿adivinas quién?, un mago que estaba de paso. Y no era de la República.

Ganondorf percibió una expresión de sorpresa en su hermano que le hizo sonreír. A pesar de tener todo el rostro cubierto, conocía lo suficiente a Genonheart como para saber cuando había logrado atraer su interés.

-Vaya, vaya, un renegado. Interesante- Genonheart dedujo rápidamente que al llamarlo "mago" a secas, y no nigromante o mago oscuro, indicaba que no pertenecía al Imperio. Así que solo podía tratarse de un mago que había desertado de la República, es decir, un renegado- Me gustaría hablar con él, igual tiene información interesante sobre los movimientos del **Consejo de Sabios**. Siempre es mejor ir un paso por delante de ellos, antes de que saqueen todos los artefactos del Través.

-Supondría que dirías eso, hermano. A estas horas debe de estar llegando al Nexo. Ya he mandado un transbordador a recogerle. Estará en la Torre para la cena.

-Siempre tan eficiente, hermanito, ya podías cagarla algún día, que hace tiempo que no te suelto un sermón.

Ganondorf esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo, él nunca fallaba una misión, no le daría esa satisfacción al Emperador. Sin esperar la orden de su hermano, hizo la reverencia de rigor y se marchó de la sala. Genonheart se quedó pensativo. Hacía tiempo que no se veía un renegado por el Imperio, generalmente eran eliminados por el Consejo al mínimo indicio de traición, antes de que revelasen sus secretos al Imperio. El mago de Beaufar podría serle útil. Sus ojos se movieron inconscientemente a una puerta lateral, que conducía a los aposentos de su hechicero personal. En su tiempo también había sido un renegado. Había llegado a Gerudo metamorfoseado en orco para escapar de la Republica, que lo buscaba por todo el universo. Su inventiva y su enorme poder mágico le habían impresionado, por lo que no sólo le había proporcionado asilo en la capital, sino que, tras pasar un examen previo, lo había nombrado su mago personal. Sus consejos y su inteligencia habían sido decisivos en muchos conflictos, por lo que Genonheart le tenía una gran estima. Es posible que este nuevo renegado le resultase de la misma utilidad.

Entre estos y otros pensamientos, Genonheart se quedó dormido.


	11. Primera parte: Capítulo 3: La llegada

**Capítulo 3: La llegada**

Sólo unos pocos planetas en el universo están habitados. La mayoría de ellos suelen estar comunicados por una especie de portales arcanos, que son los que han favorecido la comunicación universal. Estos portales, de procedencia desconocida, transportan todo lo que lo atraviesa al otro lado, generalmente, a un planeta ubicado en una galaxia distinta. En el universo hay toda una red de portales que confluyen en mundos que, gracias a ellos, se han convertido en grandes capitales o centros de comercio.

Para distancias más pequeñas, entre sistemas de una misma galaxia, suelen utilizarse motores dimensionales que permiten velocidades muy superiores a la luz.

El Nexo, la única luna de Gerudo, era la puerta de entrada a la capital del Imperio. En él se concentraban casi treinta portales que conectaban a diversos planetas del **Espacio Imperial**. Para proporcionar mayor seguridad a la capital, la única unión existente entre el planeta y su satélite era mediante una serie de transbordadores que el Departamento de Transportes establecía gratuitamente para todos los viajeros. Debido al elevado volumen de turistas, funcionarios, empresarios, diplomáticos y comerciantes que viajaban a Gerudo diariamente, siempre había largas colas en el espaciopuerto. Sin embargo, la pequeña comitiva que escoltaba al mago de Beaufar se dirigió a un hangar a pocos kilómetros de allí, donde un transbordador privado los esperaba. Tras un vuelo de una hora a Gerudo, el transbordador se posó en el espaciopuerto privado del Emperador, situado en un complejo de acceso restringido que rodeaba la Torre.

La Torre del Emperador era un titánico edificio, de aproximadamente dos kilómetros de altura, que presidía la capital. En los pisos inferiores se concentraban las embajadas, mientras que en los superiores estaban los departamentos que gestionaban, además de la economía y las infraestructuras, una serie de servicios sociales que supuestamente se ofrecían gratuitamente a todos los ciudadanos del Imperio. La realidad era otra. Las donaciones "voluntarias" que se pagaban a cambio de los servicios influían en la calidad de estos, por lo que generalmente los menos pudientes (la inmensa mayoría de la población) eran asignados a escuelas y hospitales públicos ruinosos. Las condiciones de vida en el Imperio eran en general bastante duras, excepto para las clases dirigentes, que contaban con todos los lujos y comodidades imaginables. La cúspide de la torre, donde se ubicaba la sala del trono, estaba reservada únicamente para el Emperador y sus allegados.

Flanqueando la Torre, a ambos lados, se encontraban otras dos construcciones similares, pero de menor altura. A su derecha estaba la Escuela de nigromancia de Gerudo, llamada popularmente "la torre negra" por el reluciente color oscuro que le otorgaba la obsidiana con la que se había edificado. Había escuelas de nigromancia por todo el Imperio, pero sin duda la de Gerudo era la más prestigiosa de ellas. Sólo las mejores promesas del mundo de la magia oscura podían formarse allí, por lo que cualquier nigromante que se graduase en esta escuela tenía el privilegio exclusivo de poder entrar en la Mano Negra directamente como oficial. Debido a todo ello, el director de esta escuela (también llamado archimante) era considerado el nigromante más poderoso del Imperio.

A la izquierda de la Torre se erigía la menor de las tres, el Nido del Halcón. Era el centro neurálgico de la división de inteligencia, seguridad y operaciones especiales del Imperio, los Halcones Negros. La única manera de acceder a la organización era mediante recomendación, por lo que sólo los más eficaces asesinos y espías podían (o, mejor dicho, no podían) presumir de trabajar allí. Aunque podría pensarse que el líder de los Halcones había sido elegido por ser hermano del Emperador, lo cierto era que a **Tetragold** se le consideraba el mejor guerrero del Imperio. Y es que, aún siendo el menor de los tres hermanos, se decía que su habilidad de combate superaba ampliamente a la de cualquier otro ser vivo. Unos contaban que era capaz de matarte con una brizna de paja, otros que era capaz de acertarle con una flecha al ojo de un halcón, lo que junto a su cargo en la organización le había hecho ganarse el apodo de Hawkeye. Lo cierto era que Tetragold podía considerarse una leyenda viva.

La pequeña comitiva de Beaufar bajó del transbordador y se dirigió al interior de la Torre por una puerta lateral. Tras coger uno de los múltiples ascensores, el líder de los escoltas marcó el último piso. Tras dos minutos de espera, las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un pequeño vestíbulo ricamente decorado con tapices de seda y armaduras doradas. Al fondo, dos elfos oscuros ataviados con un llamativo uniforme rojo guardaban la puerta de un ascensor. El mago avanzó unos pasos, contemplando los talles de una armadura que debía de haber pertenecido a un importante rey humano, cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. La comitiva había desparecido, su trabajo ya había terminado. El mago avanzó hacia los elfos, que lo reconocieron y descruzaron sus lanzas, permitiéndole la entrada al elevador. Al momento, las puertas del mismo se abrieron. Tras entrar y buscar sin éxito algún panel de control, las puertas se cerraron por si solas, y el elevador comenzó su lento ascenso a la cúspide. Treinta segundos después, las puertas se abrieron, descubriendo un majestuoso recibidor donde un esquelético pero elegantemente vestido chambelán le pregunto su nombre. Después, le acompañó a un salón lateral del que provenía un delicioso aroma.


	12. Primera parte: Capítulo 4: Sobre caoba

**Capítulo 4: Sobre caoba**

La larga y estrecha mesa de caoba estaba repleta de humeantes alimentos de todas clases y tamaños. Faisán con trufas, cochinillo al horno, ternera estofada, carpas rellenas, langosta gratinada, sopas de todos los colores y sabores posibles... "Aquí hay suficiente comida como para alimentar a un regimiento"- Pensó el invitado, sorprendido tras comprobar que sólo cuatro comensales iban a disfrutar de esas suculentas viandas.

Presidiendo la mesa, un colosal sitial de ébano denotaba el puesto que el Emperador solía ocupar cada noche. A cada lado del pequeño trono había dos lujosas sillas de menor tamaño, que el mago dedujo que ocuparían sus hermanos. Al otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba, situado a un lado, un sillón que no encajaba con el diseño de la estancia. "El Emperador no debe de estar acostumbrado a cenar con invitados"- pensó el mago mientras se dirigía al que supuso su sitio.

-¡Espere!- Le advirtió el chambelán, tocándole con su bastón de ceremonias.- El protocolo dicta que el primero en sentarse siempre es su Majestad, el Emperador.

Resignado, el invitado tuvo que esperar cerca de veinte minutos, los cuales invirtió en indagar sobre el estado actual del Imperio, del cual el risible esqueleto parecía estar bien informado. Las relaciones diplomáticas con la República se habían enfriado durante los últimos años debido a la agresiva campaña de colonización llevada a cabo por las fuerzas imperiales. La gran cantidad de recursos minerales descubiertos con los novedosos sistemas de radiodetección habían inspirado una política de "el primero que llega se lo queda" sobre una extensa zona inexplorada situada en la parte **occidental** del Través. La industria pesada imperial y las marchas "voluntarias" de mineros habían ganado la batalla a la lentitud burocrática republicana, por lo que la gran mayoría de esas nuevas colonias pertenecían al Imperio. Debido a ello, se rumoreaba que el Senado estaba financiando en secreto ataques oportunistas de piratas espaciales a las neonatas colonias, así como sublevaciones locales, como medio para frenar la rápida expansión imperial el tiempo suficiente como para poner en marcha el lento proyecto de colonización republicano.

El ruido sordo de unas pisadas interrumpió la conversación. Al momento, el esqueleto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, descubriendo a una gran figura que avanzaba hacia ellos, escoltada por otras dos más pequeñas. Cuando llegaron al umbral del comedor, el chambelán anunció con su característica voz:

-Su Majestad Genonheart, Emperador del Mal. Emperador Genonheart, mi alma está a su servicio. Su Alteza Ganondorf, Rey de los Ladrones. Su Alteza Tetragold, Adalid del caos.

Las tres figuras fueron entrando por el orden en que habían sido nombradas y, aparentemente sin percibir la inusual presencia del mago, ocuparon sus asientos y empezaron a cenar. El chambelán, ante la cara de sorpresa del invitado, le aconsejó que se sentara y esperase a que le hablasen. Pacientemente, el mago esperó a que, en algún momento, la banal conversación tornase hacia su persona.

Cuando acabó de rebañar su plato, el Emperador soltó un poderoso eructo que sobresalto al invitado, haciéndole derramar su vaso de vino sobre el mantel que protegía la caoba del deterioro típico de una mesa de comedor. Sólo en ese momento, los tres hermanos parecieron percatarse de su presencia.

-Disculpad, ya lo limpio yo- dijo casi entre susurros el mago, intentando conservar un tono de voz neutral.

-No te preocupes, Huesitos se ocupará de eso. -dijo Tetragold, mientras apartaba la mano del invitado, que ya se disponía a limpiar con su servilleta el pequeño desastre.

Huesitos, que así llamaban cariñosamente los tres hermanos al chambelán, se acercó rápidamente a la mesa portando una servilleta blanca con la que absorbió gran parte del vino derramado.

Mientras el mago observaba la escena, el Emperador carraspeó, para acto seguido preguntar:

-¿Así que tú solo detuviste la rebelión de Beaufar?

-Así es -respondió el mago, orgulloso-, probablemente sin mi intervención los guardias no hubiesen sofocado la revuelta.

-Veo que no te andas con rodeos –comentó Ganondorf.

-Me extraña que un solo hombre pueda derrotar a todo un regimiento de mineros cabreados –opinó Tetragold-. Más bien creo que los orcos tuvieron su papel en el desgaste previo, y tú solamente los remataste y te llevaste el mérito.

-Seguramente tengas razón, hermano. Pero no cabe duda que su actuación fue de lo más oportuna, así que -dijo Ganondorf, levantando su copa- obviemos estas menudencias y brindemos por la victoria.

Acto seguido, el mediano de los tres hermanos terminó su copa de vino de un trago.

-¿Dónde has estudiado magia, joven?– preguntó el Emperador.

Veamos –el mago miró al techo, pensativo- estudié diez años en la torre de Khaiden, tras los cuales me gradué con honores. Empecé a trabajar en la misma como profesor un año después, pero la actitud tan conservadora e inmovilista de los sabios capó muchas de mis investigaciones, sobre todo las relacionadas con los morphs. Decían que crear seres vivos a partir de la magia era algo antinatural, y que no podía jugar a ser Dios. Así que, obviamente, me largué de allí. Precisamente me dirigía hacia Gerudo, había oído que el archimante de la torre negra es toda una eminencia de la morphología.

-Así es -respondió el Emperador-, **Nergal** está haciendo un buen trabajo. Según sus informes, pronto podríamos poner en marcha la creación de una división íntegramente morph. Sería realmente útil en primera línea, pues tienen una inteligencia y habilidad

superiores a la de los trasgos que mandamos actualmente, además de ser más baratos.

-Beaufar no queda de camino a Gerudo –inquirió Tetragold-. ¿Qué hacías allí?

-Ciertamente podría haber escogido el camino rápido y predecible. En el mejor de los casos, ahora mismo estaría en una cárcel de la República, y vuestra colonia sería una comuna hippie –respondió el mago sarcásticamente-. Desertar de Khaiden siendo un sabio es considerado alta traición, no creo que el Consejo me dejase escapar tan fácilmente con sus secretos.

Tetragold emitió un rugido de desaprobación, no le gustaba que un desconocido le hablase de esa manera, y menos siendo un invitado. Ganondorf, así mismo, emitió otro gruñido. Pero el suyo era de aceptación, le gustaba el carácter de ese chico. De fuerte personalidad, él odiaba los protocolos y las falsas modestias. Nunca se cortaba un pelo en recriminar algo, incluso al propio Emperador, lo que provocaba a menudo disputas entre los hermanos que Tetragold tenía que mediar. Sin embargo, gracias a esta diversidad de opiniones, el Imperio no cometía apenas errores.

Tetragold era, en cambio, todo lo contrario a Ganondorf. Detrás de su aparentemente macabro título, se escondía una persona tranquila y pensativa. Físicamente aparentaba ser un hombre de unos veinticinco años. De cabellos morenos y tez clara, su rasgo más característico era el carácter heterocrómatico de sus ojos. Mientras que el derecho brillaba con un intenso color ambarino, el izquierdo lo hacía con un fuerte color rojo sangre. A Tetragold le gustaba resolver los problemas dialogando, y siempre buscaba una vía diplomática para los conflictos militares que su hermano, tan belicista, trataba de dinamitar por todos los medios posibles. Así mismo, poseía grandes conocimientos en todo tipo de artes, fruto de su pasión por la lectura y la observación, lo cual le había sido de gran ayuda al mando de los Halcones Negros. Todo esto no quitaba que el menor de los tres hermanos fuese letal en cualquier combate, pues Hawkeye poseía la nada desdeñable habilidad de manejar cualquier tipo de arma con la máxima destreza adquirible por un ser humano. Esta virtud le había hecho ganarse el respeto de Ganondorf quien muy, muy en el fondo, le idolatraba.

Genonheart carraspeó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, para luego decir:

-Sean cuales fueren tus motivos para estar en Beaufar, lo cierto es que has sido de lo más oportuno. Me gustaría recompensarte a cambio dándote la oportunidad de tener una audiencia con Nergal. Probablemente no tenga ningún reparo en recibir a cualquiera que pueda aportar algo a su investigación. Además, te proporcionaremos un alojamiento temporal en el barrio residencial destinado a los funcionarios de la Torre hasta que sepas que hacer con tu vida.

El mago acabó de rebañar la salsa de trufas de su ya desaparecida codorniz rellena de foie-gras con el delicioso pan de centeno. Tras engullir el delicioso manjar, contestó.

-Majestad, le estoy profundamente agradecido por su ofrecimiento y por su hospitalidad. La cena estaba realmente deliciosa, le ruego que felicite al chef de mi parte.

Tetragold soltó otro gruñido, sorprendido de la repentina educación del invitado. El Emperador se rió y exclamó.

-¡Pues aún queda lo mejor! Los postres de Huesitos son... ¡de otro mundo! –el Emperador soltó una carcajada, riendo su propio chiste- Me alegro de que te haya gustado... –Genonheart dudó unos instantes-, vaya, la verdad es que ni siquiera conozco tu nombre.


End file.
